The First Time
by LemonxxLoverxxTMI
Summary: Clace C:. They go to the park, someone's backyard and in a motel...Read my little darlings.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay the first two chapters aren't so crazy but don't worry my little monsters you shall be rewarded. I am here to serve you my little darlings (; and this is my first story. Okay enjoy.**

**All characters belong to Cassandra Clare c:**

Jace and Clary were walking hand in hand to Clay Park. They had took a trip to California and were staying at in a city that was not popular or probably not even known. Which meant more demons were likely to be here and killing demons was on top of Jace and Clary's fun-things-to-do-list.

They didn't come to California just for killing, they also wanted alone time, to relax and be a couple. They were the couple Shadowhunters and all the Downworlders were probably talking about, next to Magnus and Alex.

Clary and Jace have been through a lot, at one point they were told they were brother and sister. That had put a hole in their hurts, but they both still loved each other. They knew it couldn't be true, even though the facts stared at them, their gut looked in the other direction.

Now here walking to the park on a sunny cloudy day a beautiful Shadowhunter lovers. The cold breeze hit Clary's face sweetly, they were at the park.

**I will get back to this tomorrow, winter break is a coming as many of you are (; bye monsters, for now**


	2. Chapter 2

**Clary´s POV**

I wonder if he knows my hand is sweating, oh gosh I hope not, I thought uneasily. Finally they were here, finally not killing demons, finally alo-

No we are not alone; there was a little boy and his mother talking into her phone clearly in a deep conversation. The boy danced and skipped merrily in the park, seemly to enjoy my frustration. Jace it seemed, to understand my need for him and he grabbed my face gently and kissed me, sweetly at first and then more urgent. His fingers tangled in my hair and tugged lightly. I gripped his forearms, almost ripping the material of his shirt. The sensation of him touching me was incredible, I wonder to pull him on top me, but then I remembered something.

We were at the park, in the late afternoon of day and on a small bench. Also with a little boy staring at us. I tried to tell Jace with my eyes we can't do this here, but he simply just laughed and looked over at the boy. I turned my head to and saw not a boy but a skeleton looking thing, with canine teeth and maggots dropping out of his mouth. It looked at us with a smile then frowned deeply as his mother or shall I say another skeleton looking thing gripped his arm and pulled him away.

Jace looked at me with intent eyes saying: _We're alone now, what do you want to do? _But how can I tell him all the stuff I want in such little time we had at the park. He has the fantasy about being at the park which he had told me about long ago and I was determined to make it happen. I grabbed his face pulling it to mine and kissing him deeply. A kiss full of need, and he seemed too responded quite quickly. He pushed at me until I was on my back on the bench. He slide his body over mine, making groan and arch my back and flat my chest against his. He attacked my neck kissing and biting and sucking until he got to my chest. His hand roamed my body touching lightly in some placing and hungry in others. I can hear myself gasp and moan his name.

Then he was off of me. I heard myself whine and my face hot. Jace laughed at my response and picked me up, walking over to a slide and laying me back down. The slide was purple and big enough for both of us he gripped the sides looking at me bother climbing on top, immediately kissing me with bruising force and biting my lower lip. He yanked at my shirt and I willed him to take it off. I grabbed his shirt but was already there, putting it under my head as a pillow. My hands held onto his hair as he started to kiss my chest lightly, then biting and sucking hard. I let out a cry of pure pleasure and purred into him. He began to kiss lower and lower, he got to the edge of my shorts and pulled them off. He still kissed me but that was it, he kissed the lips of my hips and stuck his fingers inside.

'' Jace!'' I moaned, gosh it felt so good, so right. He began to move up and down, I was melting in the pleasure, then his hand was gone. He reached down to get something, a bottle. A bottle of chocolate, and then I remembered his fantasy. I out my hands over my head and let him poor the brown liquid on me. It was cold and made goosebumps appear all over my body. Then his tongue was on my bear skin again.

''Oh baby, oh gosh,'' I gasped, arching up into him. After all the chocolate was gone I got up, this left a confused look on his face. His fantasy was filled, but now I was here to take him to paradise.

**Please send feedback I need it cx hope you enjoyed it. More tomorrow since winter break is here, and suggestions would be nice too! (; bye little darlings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay my sweet angels, here you are.**

**Clary POV**

I got up and picked up my shirt, the look of hurt crossed Jace's and my heart twisted, even though I knew I didn't plan on hurting him, the look was maddening. _It's okay,_ I told myself, it'll all turn out better soon. With my index finger I beckoned him over, slowly he got up and put his shirt back on and strode over to me. He was so much taller, and much more beautiful. The sun glistened off his hair making it a sweet golden color, his eyes were the same color, with his pupil dilated. His chest was rising and falling quickly, I put my head on his chest and listened to his heart hammer away, my hands searched for his and I quickly intertwined them. A smile had spread across my face, he didn't know what was coming and the thought sent tingles through my body. I was so tired of him being the dominant player, and I want to show him what I am made of. The slide was too public and not very big, open space.

I let go of Jace, watching the confusion dance in his eyes. I looked around, the sun had began to set and the sky was a peach color. They were both hot and very needy at this point so I was desperate or we both were. I saw a fence, a wooden one that blocked off the park from the house. Which looked vacant.

_Am I really thinking about this?_ Hell yeah I was, who cares Jace, I can tell, was up for anything. I looked back at he was wearing his shirt again and hands stuffed in his pocket. I stalked over to the fence and glanced back over at Jace lazily even though my heart was pounding away in my chest, I needed to stay calm. I started to climb over not looking back to see if he had followed, I felt hands on my back and for a second I thought he was going to pull my down and say: This isn't a good idea _Clary_. But the hands on my lower back weren't tugging me down, they were pushing my up. So he was needy as I was, I thought happily.

On the other side, I landed gracefully on my feet, on the other hand Jace was to excited and fell with a _thud_, a laugh itched at the back of my throat, but this was going to be my only chance to take over and I was not going to waste it. I marched over to Jace and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, hauling his face so it was inches apart from mine. His eyes were full of lust and he looked caught in a daze as if this was all a dream._ I am going to make it the best dream you ever had Jace Lightwood._ I didn't know how far I can go with the dirty talk and words, but I was going to take ever chance I can get.

"Listen you slut," I hissed seductively, or so I thought I did," I'm in charge now and you're mine, you can call me Mistress and that is it. The safe word is Lemons, and if you have to..you know, the safe word his lemons." And he laughed because I was still embarrassed to say cum, he was rewarded by a small but hard smack from me. He got quite immediately, and for a second I thought he was completely turned off, but he let out a groan that sounded like a whine.

_How hot and sexy _I thought, turning to calm my hormones. "Lie down, now" I said, and he obeyed. I sat on top of him, and leaned down to suck and bite his neck. He groaned and growled and he put his arms around me and pulled me harder to him. _He's going to take control, no I won't let him!_ I hauled myself back up and took off his shirt. I went back to his face and started to kiss his jawline, and go down to his neck, chest and stuck my tongue out. I licked up and down his body and then went downwards. But just as he arched into my kiss I pulled away knowing well that he would get mad. And as I predicted he was, he growled and pounded his fist to the Earth. I didn't even realize we were laying in dirt or that we are being very sexual in someone's back yard. But once again who the hell cared. I grabbed the end of his pants and started to yank them down, slowly until all he was wearing was the jet black boxers that exposed a growing hardness._ It's not growing you dumbass, it's way to big anyway._ Gratitude filled up my body that his body was completely mine.

My hand slide under the waistband of his boxers, grabbing his aching member and pumping back and forth. "Oh god, oh god don't stop," he groaned, bucking his hips,"Please don't stop, oh By THE ANGEL"

I smiled at his moans, and decided to do much more, still pumping I got eye level with his penis it was dripping with pre-cum. I took him full in the mouth, rewarded by a gasp and a low gurgle in his throat.

"Oh Clary, please don't, please ahahhhh ah-oh Gosh," his hips bucked forward," BY THE ANGEL"

He started to pull his own hair, and screamed louder and louder. Even though he didn't call me mistress I didn't care, I was lost in pleasing him and his sexy moans.

"Clary," his voice was urgent and hoarse" Lemons, Cla-OH GOD"

_Lemons?_

_Oh right_. But I wasn't moving, it was still my turn. He began to buck up more constantly now, and he was screaming now. I really hoped no one can hear, I thought lazily not to concerned.

I felt a sweet liquid run down my throat and Jace's low panting. I can hear his heart beat slamming away, but was it slowing down.

I lied down beside him listening to his heart. His arm was wrapped around me and he was kissing the top of my head. He brought his mouth close to mine and whispered" Back to the hotel?" he chuckled low and soft," my turn again"

**There you go Fanfictioners. My first real lemons and I hope I did good. Feedback? Because I really enjoy it! Hotel is next. Excited yet? Of course you are my darlings c:**


	4. Chapter 4

No one's POV

They hauled a cab and rode the ride back to the hotel in almost a controlled calmness. Since the ride was long every once in a while one of them got a little handsy. Clary looked out the window trying to steady her breathing and calm her heartbeat. She can hear Jace switching the position of his sitting and then his hand was creeping slowly over to Clary's side. He rubbed her knee lightly, making it a sweet romantic gesture and she would slouch against the leather seat and sigh, a long, low sigh. The windows even would get fogged up and then the driver would roll them down muttering low under his breath.

Finally they were there, there meaning Motel 6. Jace through the cabby his money and grabbed Clary's hand and pulled her out of the car. She almost stumbled over her coat from her weak legs and the excitement coursing through her veins. Going up the stairs was a problem, she kept falling so he lifted her in his arms and carried her to the door, busting it open and laying her gently on the bed.

Jace walked over to the door, shut it and locked it. He strolled over to the dazed Clary, sweat covered her neck from the coat she wore. Walking until he hit the bed with his feet he brought his hands down to the top of her coat, ripping it open and pulling it off. That thing was probably expensive, but she didn't care lust danced in her eyes and ran through her veins. Though he can see it in her eyes she did not reach up and pull him down toward her, she knew it was his turn.

Jace smiled a crocked smile down at his beautiful, sweet, shadow hunter lover and she smiled in return. He laid down up top of her, slowly gliding his hand to her waist. She gasped, surprised at his touch and he pumped his fingers vigorously through her wet core.

"Oh goshhh, mm Jace," she moaned, arching her back to his touch. He kissed and bit her neck and her moans got louder and louder. He knew she was getting close so he stopped and lined himself up. She gave him the signal and he pushed inside her, the tightness of her made Jace go crazy. He gave her slow pumps, moaning her name and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She rocked her hips.

"Clary don't sto-DON'T STOP," it was all too much for Clary and he felt her explode. He wasn't so far himself, his rocking became uneven and he too was enjoying the ride of his orgasm. Falling down next to her, he whispered, "I love you"

**Hope my little darlings exploded too c;. I'll try to make an X-mas one of Clace Malce and Simabella 3 Love you. **

**Feedback plleasees**


End file.
